Jennah or Johanna
by repomannumber1
Summary: Sequel to Life is for the Alive. What happened to Mrs. Lovett and Johanna after they disappeared into the night? Please read the first one first or else this will make absolutely no sense.


**For those of you who read "Life is for the Alive" I promised that my friend was working** **on a sequel for it. Well here it is :D. I apologize that I haven't posted in awhile, school's been really crazy. The second half will be posted ASAP I promise. Please R&R.**

**Fun little disclaimer discussion between me, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett:**

**ME: Sweeney, can I please own you?**

**SWEENEY: *cleaning his razor; doesn't even look up* No...**

**ME: Hey, Mrs. Lovett can I own either you or Sweeney?**

**MRS. LOVETT: I'm sorry love, but you can't own me. And I'll always own Mr. T. *smiles***

**SWEENEY: *head shoots up; looks at Mrs. Lovett* No you don't!**

**ME: To cut to the chase I don't own Sweeney Todd at all. :'(**

* * *

><p>Jennah or Johanna<p>

Sequel to Life is for the Alive

Act I

Scene 1

*Fifteen Years Later*

Narrator: Johanna is now fifteen. Lovett has been her guardian since the night of the death of Mr. and Mrs. Barker. Lovett has fed Johanna by stealing from outside markets at night. She has potty trained her, bathed her, dressed her, and cared for her as if she were her own. Johanna never found out what happened to her real mother and father because Lovett told her that she died giving birth to her and her father was a sailor who died at sea. Even after Lovett died, she was still very clever. The night she stole Johanna, Lovett saw a couple walking down the street. The woman had dark brown hair and light brown eyes; she was holding a full glass of gin. The man had an empty glass and a full bottle of champagne. The woman started choking, the man tried to stop her from doing so. Before he could lay a hand on her Lovett seized the bottle of champagne and smashed it on his head, knocking him out, the woman choked to death. Lovett hid her body in the alley. After she took Johanna, she possessed the woman's body and they both began a new life in the old abandoned Turpin house. *NOTE: Lovett changes Johanna's name.*

Scene 2

Scene opens: Jennah is seen wearing a dark blue dress, Lovett hair-style; sitting by the window, sewing; looks out window, sighs.

Lovett *sitting across the room; reading a book; looks up at her*: What's on your mind, Jennah?

Jennah: There's a couple outside; they're holding hands and kissing.

Lovett *suspicious*: What are you getting at?

Jennah: I wonder what it would be like to—

Lovett *slams book shut*: Now Jennah, you're much too young to even be thinking about experiencing something like that.

Jennah: Well I what the problem is… after all I am fifteen.

Lovett: Yes, but all men will do nothing but use you and break your heart.

Jennah *in disbelief*: You don't know that!

Lovett *under breath*: I do…

SCENE FADES

Scene 3

Scene opens: Shows the front of a house, there's a man yelling in the background; a teenage boy is pushed out of the house,

Boy: Well who needs a father like you anyway? *walks away; kicking a rock with his head down* Stupid worthless man, calls himself "a good father" Ah! *kicks rock; hits door; looks up and reads "Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop"; opens door; walks in* Dusty—empty. Looks like I'm going to settle in here from now on.

SCENE FADES

Scene 4

Scene opens: *2 days later* Jennah is sitting on a park bench; sewing. She then sees a beautiful little bird. She smiles then starts singing "Green Finch and Linnet Bird". Meanwhile the boy who was kicked out was walking; he stops and sees Jennah. He is mesmerized by her beautiful, sweet, singing voice; to him it is like a dream.

Jennah *finishes singing; notices him; smiles*: Hello.

Boy: Hello, did anyone ever tell you "you have the most beautiful voice in the world"?

Jennah *giggles*: My mother tells me all the time, but thank you. *blushes a little*

Boy *smiles*: My pleasure, the name's Anthony Hope… *holds out hand* and you are?

Jennah *shakes hand*: Jennah Kobarra, it's nice to meet you.

Anthony *smiles*: It's nice to meet you too… shall I escort you home?

Jennah *smiles*: Of course.

*They are both telling each other about themselves as Anthony walks Jennah home. They say their good-byes, his heart with good. Sighs of relief as he says her name "Jennah". He walks back.*

SCENE FADES

Scene 5

Scene opens: Jennah is humming "Green Finch" then stops when she sees Lovett.

Lovett *sitting down reading a book; looks up at her*: I can tell you're in a fascinating mood. Have an enjoyable time at the park?

Jennah *smiles*: Oh yes I… well it was nice…

Lovett *closes book; bends forward; stares into Jennah's eyes*: Really? What *pause* or who made it so special?

Jennah *nervous*: Well, there was a beautiful bird that I sang… *sees look on Lovett's face; sighs* I met a boy.

Lovett *grins*: Love… foolish, untrustworthy, heart- breaking love. *grin fades* You're too young for that I'll tell you right now.

Jennah *furious*: Why! That's not fair, you don't even know him.

Lovett *laughs*: I don't have to know him to know what he's capable of doing with a female.

Jennah: Not ALL men use women like that!

Lovett *furious; shuts book; gets up* I've experienced men; I know what they're like!

Jennah: Was my father like that?

Lovett *shocked*: As a matter of fact, he was a pathetic coward!

Jennah: Well he should have chosen some other woman to marry besides YOU!

Lovett *extremely furious; screams at the top of her lungs* GET OUT! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!

Jennah: FINE! *leaves and slams door*

Lovett: *stares at door; starts to cry; feels a sudden breeze*

Man *furiously*: How dare you talk to my daughter like that!

Lovett *turns around; disgusted look on face*: You… I thought I got rid of you years ago.

Todd: Look, I don't really like her seeing someone at her age either, but there was absolutely no reason to shout at her.

Lovett: Well I didn't raise her this far so she could run off with some boy and become with child.

Todd *rushes up to her*: My daughter would do no such thing! She's like her REAL mother; she'll wait for the perfect gentleman.

Lovett: *silent; stares into his eyes; angry expression*

Todd *annoyed*: Would you get out of that woman's body for god sakes?

Lovett: *gets out; body falls; still angry expression*

Todd *softly but furiously*: Mark my words, if you do anything to hurt my Johanna you'll never see the light of day in anyone's eyes ever again!

Lovett *grins*: Try me!

SCENE FADES


End file.
